La Espera
by Dev Fanfiction
Summary: Un corto resumen en determinado periodo en la vida de Bulma. Fic hecho como regalo para Maggie.


**La Espera**

* * *

><p>Dejó el cigarro en el cenicero sobre la mesa de la cocina. Ya no había espacio para otra colilla más, pero eso no era impedimento para abrir otra cajetilla y continuar fumando. Era la única forma de distraerse después de haber terminado con Yamcha. Aún sentía que lo quería, pero no como antes y era obvio que con él pasaba lo mismo. El hermoso amor que un día compartieron se había apagado y no era justo para ninguno continuar así. Sólo esperaba que con el tiempo pudiera recuperarlo como amigo y sólo esperaba poder encontrar algo, además del trabajo, que la hiciera pasar esta angustia y pena que sentía.<p>

Vegeta entró por la cocina luego de haber entrenado todo el día quien sabe dónde. Por su aspecto desaseado y heridas se notaba que había sido brusco y agotador.

Hizo como que no existía, ni siquiera lo miró. No quería hablarle ni menos en este estado, lo último que necesitaba era una pelea. Afortunadamente él hizo lo mismo y luego de tomar una botella con agua fresca del refrigerador se marchó por donde entró.

* * *

><p><strong>(...)<strong>

* * *

><p>Apagó el cigarro en el cenicero y salió al balcón para dejarlo en una mesita junto la baranda. Volvió enseguida a su habitación tiritando de frío y pese a las ganas de seguir fumando, se resistió. Vegeta se había dormido en su cama y detestaba tanto el olor del cigarro que siempre la dejaba hablando sola cuando la veía fumando o bien sentía el humo en su cuerpo. No pretendía dejar de fumar por él —ni por nadie—, pero eran contadas las ocasiones en que se quedaba con ella después del sexo y quería tenerlo a su lado. No bastaba lo que le estaba entregando y pese a que él había sido claro desde un comienzo, ella quería más.<p>

—No quería despertarte, sigue durmiendo, aún no amanece —susurró al verlo moverse y acarició su cabello.

No le hizo caso. Como todas las noches que se quedaba dormido en la habitación de Bulma, se levantó y marchó a la suya pese a la insistencia de ella. Le respondió algo, pero ella hablaba tanto que no lo entendió.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Vete! mejor para mí —dijo sacando el portátil de su velador para seguir buscando información sobre Maki Gero. Quizás el resto no quería averiguar nada de él, pero no estaba en su esencia quedarse sin hacer nada a la espera de esos androides.

Prendió un cigarro para concentrarse en su búsqueda.

* * *

><p><strong>(...)<strong>

* * *

><p>Guardó la cajetilla de cigarros sin abrir. Tenía tantos escondites que encontraba cajetillas y cigarros sueltos por toda la casa y laboratorio. No sería sorpresa si encontrara algunos en la cámara de gravedad de Vegeta. Claro, si estuviera en el patio trasero de su casa. Hacía más de un mes que había abandonado la tierra, tres meses del término del torneo de Cell y la forma en que se marchó le dio a entender que no volvería. La discusión fue tan fuerte que se aseguraron de sacar a la luz todas las cuentas pendientes.<p>

Daría lo que fuera por un cigarro, pero por fin había aparecido alguien en su vida que la obligara a abandonarlo, por lo menos hasta que dejara de darle de mamar y ese pequeñito la miraba sentado en su silla especial de bebe, esperando el postre.

El ruido de un plato caer la sacó del trance. Su niño reía entretenido luego de haberlo tirado de la mesa.

—Con esos modales no se consiguen las cosas, Trunks —le dijo con amor mientras iba al refrigerador por el helado de frutilla que tanto le gustaba.

—¡Mama! —gritó moviendo brazos y pies al verla volver con el helado.

Bulma se sentó a su lado para darle de comer con una cuchara. Se había hecho a la idea de que criaría sola a su hijo y si bien tenía a sus padres lamentaba la ausencia de Vegeta, después de todo era el padre. Pero ella era fuerte e inteligente y Trunks no sentiría la falta de este.

Lo único que esperaba es que se encontrara bien.

—¡Papa! —

Bulma le sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong>(...)<strong>

* * *

><p>Encendió otro cigarro con cuidado de no quemar ninguno de sus planos, ya le había pasado otras veces y era una molestia tener que volver a imprimirlos, especialmente con el poco tiempo que tenía y pese a eso se tomaba un descanso cada cinco minutos para mirar por la ventana hacia el patio; sólo para eso, mirar por la ventana y nada más. Estaba nerviosa, había dormido poco esta semana y el trabajo la tenía con todo su tiempo consumido. Adoraba estar a la presidencia de la empresa, pero a ratos sentía que necesitaba un respiro.<p>

Sacó la bata blanca y otras cosas que colgaban en un largo espejo para poder verse. Estaba impecable y preciosa como siempre. Perfecta para la reunión que tendría en menos de una hora y aun así su concentración se enfocaba en el patio.

Pintó nuevamente sus labios frente al espejo cuando escuchó lo que tanto esperaba: la risa de su hijo. Corrió a la puerta, pero antes de salir se calmó y arregló ropa y cabello.

Al salir encontró a su hijo de cinco años, que al verla corrió hacia sus brazos. A Bulma no le importó que estuviera sucio con tierra sudor e incluso algo de sangre, estaba feliz de verlo después de cinco largos días. Jamás habían pasado tanto tiempo alejados el uno del otro y pese al descanso que tuvo, lo extrañó demasiado.

Luego de ensuciar la ropa de mamá en un fuerte abrazo y le contara todas las aventuras que vivió, animales que vio e insectos que cazó; salió corriendo en busca de su abuelo para averiguar el nombre de estos.

—Dijimos tres días —dijo acercándose a Vegeta. También había descansado de él.

—No llevaba reloj. —Venía en las mismas condiciones que su hijo. Sucio de sudor, tierra y sangre.

—Te empaqué un celular. Podrías haber avisado. —Le rodeó en cuello con los brazos. De todos modos tendría que volver a bañarse y buscar otra ropa—. ¿Cómo se comportó?

—Estuve a punto de dejarlo abandonado en el bosque.

—Sí, claro. Tú quisiste entrenarlo, ahora no te quejes. Trunks es un amor, como su madre.

—Sí, claro —respondió serio.

Se besaron en la boca, pero no duró mucho por parte ambos.

—Apestas a cigarro.

—Y tú a todo. —Se separó de él haciendo una mueca. La alarma del reloj de Bulma comenzó a sonar poniéndola nerviosa— ¡Mierda! ¡La reunión! ¡Voy a llegar tarde y me tengo que cambiar! —Corrió a su habitación más atrasada que nunca, pero feliz de tener de regreso a sus dos hombres después de su primer viaje de entrenamiento.

A quien engañaba. Le encantaba como era su vida. Siempre apurada, con retos nuevos en el trabajo y el stress latente, criando a su precioso niño en compañía de Vegeta.

Esperaba que siempre fuese así.

Ya no pedía nada más.

Era feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p>Feliz cumpleaños Maggie. La verdad se me ocurrió hoy en la tarde hacerte un regalo por lo linda que has sido este poco tiempo que nos conocemos. Espero que te haya gustado pese a los cortito y simple que és. Lo hice con cariño para ti :3 (Ni imagen le he buscado, jajajja, tal vez puedas ayudarme)<p>

Y que cumplas muchos más y el viernes te lleguen muchos regalos :D

Bueno, nos estamos viendo por face.

Ha sido un placer conocerte, me encanta tu carácter siempre alegre , es algo que se contagia y lo aprecio.

pd: La conclución que podemos sacar al leer este fic es que si Bulma no se cuida terminará con cancer por tanto fumar XD

Cariños,

Dev.


End file.
